The present invention relates generally to a group messaging environment, and more particularly to receiving and sharing files in a group messaging environment.
As a result of increasing use of smartphones and messaging applications, such as WhatsApp®, Viber®, iMessage®, and others have gone viral. Nowadays, smartphones and messaging applications are all integral part of people's lives, and people use smartphones and messaging applications to communicate with friends and families. Specifically, the “group messaging” feature of smartphones and messaging applications enable people to communicate with multiple people at the same time. However, a problem with group messaging is that the content of a message, which is usually text, image, or video, is downloaded to each person's device individually over the Internet via Wi-Fi™ or a cellular network (3G/4G/LTE) without taking co-location into account.